


【银土】Count Down

by sevenokrock



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenokrock/pseuds/sevenokrock
Summary: 原著背景，有私设py关系的两人双箭头HE
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, 银土
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

在土方十四郎半眯着眼睛，习惯性得想去拿自己放在枕边的烟时，意外传来了黏乎乎又冰凉的触感，像是什么介于胶体与溶液之间的物质。  
大脑一瞬间清醒，他睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是酒店特有的纯白色天花板和蓝色纹路的壁纸。

他下意识想揉一揉有些红肿的眼睛，结果手上沾满了昨夜被随手扔在床头柜上倒出来的润滑液。床的另一边空荡荡的，大概是暴露在空气中太久，又恢复了冰冷的温度。带着莫名的不爽，他翻身下了床往淋浴间走去。双腿间还有些怪异的触感，但所幸已经被清理过了。

昨晚坂田银时不知受什么刺激，在两人从居酒屋出来，一直到拿过房卡上了电梯时都像平时一样懒洋洋得走在他后面，结果在进房间的那一瞬间，突然猛地用力将他压在墙上后便低头咬他的嘴角，唇舌交缠的水声随着房门自动关上的砰一声响后，在黑暗的房间里显得越发清晰，过了好久坂田银时才将他放开，又开始带着些粗暴的试图扯下他的衣领。之后到了床上也闹的分外凶，以至于土方其实平时并不会在酒店过夜，但却在被放开的一瞬间陷入了深沉的睡眠。

双手捧起水往脸上泼了一下，土方抬头看着面前的镜子，才发现自己肩膀以上部位随处可见咬痕与颜色略深的红点。他暗骂了一声那个不讲信用的卷毛混蛋，快速洗漱完，拿过挂在衣架上的便服穿上，幸好他昨天带了围巾，刚好将欢爱的痕迹挡了个严严实实。

直到这一刻土方十四郎才终于有了自己和那个死鱼眼的银白色卷毛又来了一炮的真实感。这不能怪他，毕竟在一个月之前他还是一个母胎solo无暧昧对象甚至连初吻都还在的，二十七岁单身处男。

孽缘的开始都要怪冲田总悟，那个白痴无缘无故翘了一天的班，以至于自己好不容易的休假计划泡汤被迫去做了一天的外勤，正巧那天又得到攘夷分子在码头聚会的情报，以至于他从清早忙到半晚将嫌疑人都捉回去交给其他人审问之后，才终于得了空遛去居酒屋喝一杯。

之后，就是俗套的，土方没想到他坐下不久，坂田银时也来了，两人莫名其妙开始比拼谁的酒量好，比到后面醉醺醺的一起跑到酒店开了房。

有种说法是酒后乱性其实是借着喝醉的借口放肆。对于那天的具体情节他始终回忆不清楚，但对于究竟如何发展到这一步的，还是有点心虚。

毕竟，虽然死也不想承认，但他对坂田银时抱有的那些难以言喻的情愫，让他怀疑是酒后的自己将坂田银时扑倒强行坐上去。

土方甚至自己也不清楚本来纯粹的欣赏是多久变质为又酸又甜的暗恋，等他意识到的时候，已经会不由自主在每次街上偶遇时悄悄抬眸看那家伙，又或是在巡逻时不知不觉走到了万事屋的楼下，然后靠在墙边抽一根烟，心里猜那个卷毛在干什么。他其实觉得很丢脸，快三十的人了，却还和中学生一样暗自动心又不敢接近。但除此以外还能怎样呢，告白是不可能的，且不说那家伙根本不喜欢男人，何况他们每次见面时都剑拔弩张恨不得打起来，他对坂田银时而言最多也只是一个勉强称得上对手的人。

所以他想得很开。相比之前那种可有可无的存在，现在这样勉强维系的床上关系都显得要亲近那么一点。

成年人的好处是心照不宣，他们在这之后心照不宣的维持着两三天一次的频率，经常是在居酒屋碰面，有时是巡逻时，两人装作视而不见，而坂田银时在即将擦肩而过时的手势或眼神的暗示。

他们也默契地没有试图给这段关系定义，土方其实还挺满足的，他知道坂田银时那家伙，虽然看上去颓废又无所事事，实际有比谁都温暖的内在，能吸引像他这样渴望阳光的人靠近。更何况那家伙虽然老是抱怨自己的卷毛，实际单凭那身皮囊也不愁床伴。

还有那些小细节。比如哪怕没有委托坂田银时也从来不会留下来过夜，每次完事后主动抱他去清洗，而后各自回家，扮演一个完美的炮友。

回到组里时还是清晨，幸好是周日，他熟练的从后门翻墙进来，刚到走廊位置就碰上了近藤和总悟。

“哟，十四，起的很早啊！”近藤兄笑眯眯得对他打招呼，大概以为土方是刚从房间里出来。土方冲近藤打完招呼，就看见旁边的总悟抱着手，微眯着眼打量他脖子上的围巾。

土方面色不变，告别后回到房间，桌上堆着还未处理的公务。被熟悉的气息包裹的一瞬间让他从乱七八糟的想法里抽身，虽然换衣服时还能闻到若有若无的甜味，仅仅让他呆滞一下，而后被直接扔进洗衣蒌。

调整好心态，快速处理完不太重要的杂务后，他随手抽出放在最下方的，赫然是一份调查报告。

最近发生了好几次失踪事件，而且对象都是青壮年的男性，在不同的时间段突然消失，却没有一个人目睹过程。然而更离奇的是，在之后不久他们全部都被放了回来，却失去了消失的这一段记忆。  
刚开始调查时本以为是天人所为，而提取了这段时间的天人出入记录以及访问后，却发现无一符合。

“副长？你在吗？”门外传来了山崎试探的敲门声，将土方从层层思绪中剥离出来。他应了一声，门被轻轻推开，山崎在门外道：“副长，近藤局长准备召开一个临时会议，叫您现在过去。”

土方有些惊讶，毕竟周末一般比较清闲，很少会有会议需要临时召开，他点点头，起身随山崎走到房间，进去后则知道这次是关于那个未解的失踪事件的秘密行动。

“…由于我们这次人力有限，所以特意请了外援。”

“外援…？”土方愣了一下，心里跳出一个不好的猜测。  
他转头看四周，除了他、近藤、山崎，以及真选组的精英小队以外，没有看见总悟的身影。近藤冲他点了点头，继续解释道：“总悟去请人过来了。说起来我是让总悟要记得提前跟你说来着…”

总悟那家伙巴不得把他排除在外，怎么可能会说…  
土方决定一会等总悟回来要好好教育一下他，无奈皱了皱眉，继续道：“再怎么说，有外人在反而更会给我们添麻烦吧…”

“我们才不会添麻烦阿鲁！”  
“你的存在就是个麻烦吧。”

这个熟悉的声音…土方感觉自己被雷劈了，转头就看到总悟领着万事屋一伙走了进来。坂田银时走在最后，还是那副懒散的样子，只是似乎一直看着这边，见土方转了过来，对他挑了挑眉。

近藤勋热情又略有些狗腿地拉过新八，土方垂眸凝了心神，再抬头，便看到坂田银时越过打成一团的冲神二人，在自己对面坐下。

对面的人还是穿着那身白蓝纹的和服，刘海随着坐下的动作挡了点眼睛，他啧了一声，随手将刘海往后攀过去，露出慵懒又带了邪气的红眸，微微睁开，打量一般盯着土方看了看，嘴角露出一个不明意味的笑容。

近藤大哥在忙着和他自认为的未来小舅子套近乎，明明周围都吵吵闹闹，但土方这一刻突然觉得像有什么奇怪的引力场单单将他和对面的人隔绝开来，两人都没说话，气氛却像是胶着的空气粘在一起令人喘不过气。

土方垂着眸，有些不知所措，又觉得自己气场不能弱下去，于是不由得挺了挺背。余光瞟到坐在对面的坂田银时似乎有什么话想说，张开嘴做出一个口型：

“你…”

话还未出口便被打断，总悟和神乐也入座，土方抿了抿嘴巴，他不知道坂田银时想说什么，但大概也不是什么好话。

近藤勋见大家都已坐好，于是从身后拿出文件，先是简单介绍了一下此次的失踪案件的情况与部分相关疑点，见万事屋三人都听说过，于是快速略过后讲出需要委托的地方：“首先是证人这一块，这其中有三起都发生在白天，其中一起还是在街道上，虽然并非闹市，但没有一个目击者这件事情太过于诡异。虽然之前我们的队员去走访过，但大概大家心里有顾虑，所以谁都不敢开口讲。所以这次我们希望你们可以去帮我们寻找到有目击到的人，以及这些被抓走的人的家属，了解一下有关情况。”

“那现在没有其他线索了吗？”坂田银时开口，皱了皱眉，到现在为止连一个证人都没有找到的话，未免差了太多。

“有。”土方简明扼要，“真选组这段时间在持续对他们进行观察，结果发现，还有另一批人也在跟踪。”他用手指点了点面前的报告，“但是他们的警惕性很高，在注意到被我们发现之后，再也没有出现过。”  
他顿了顿，继续道：“所以现在，我们这边会尝试能不能将这一群人的身份找出来，也许会对破案有重大突破。”

坂田银时盯着面前桌上白皙的手指，一动不动不知在想什么，新八咳了一声，接过话头道：“大致的情况我们了解了，这个委托我想可以接下，是吧银桑？”

“啊啊…随便吧，反正最近都没钱打小钢珠了，”坂田银时又恢复了他一贯的腔调，“反正啊，只要税务小偷把钱给足，我可是什么都愿意去做哦。”

土方莫名觉得他在说最后一句话时眼神望向了自己，抬头时却发现并没有眼神接触。近藤在一旁将预付款交给了万事屋三人，土方见会议结束，于是起身跟近藤告别后，往自己屋里走去。

木制的推拉门被轻轻打开，土方刚迈进去，就感觉后面有人贴了上来，他迅速转身准备拔刀——

“多串，别激动。”来人是坂田银时。  
坂田银时按住他放在刀柄上的手，带着他往里走，土方愣了一下，随后挣扎起来，“喂卷毛，你要干什么，这可是在屯所！”

看到土方警惕的眼神，银时噗嗤一声笑出来：“你想哪去了？”

土方尴尬地收回了刀，正了正身子，摆出不耐烦的神情：“所以呢，你过来干嘛？“

银时以一副主人的姿态拉开椅子坐下，把土方也扯到了自己面前，随后将手放在了他腰上，逐渐往下：“只是来问一下你，这里有没有不舒服？…喂你别紧张，我只是问问。”

土方把他的手拍开，别过脸去，耳垂有些红，面上还是不在意：“能有什么事。再说你不是清理过了？”

“嗯…但昨天有点太狠了，还是担心你。”银时起身，理了理衣服，“既然你没事，那我先走了。”

“快走吧，去打你的小钢珠。无所事事的白痴卷毛。”

话音刚落土方就被一把抱起放在了办公桌上，屁股底下还放着之前的报告，土方用双手推了一把向自己靠近的人的胸膛，结果被人用一只手轻松抓住，另一只手抬起他的下巴便吻了上去，温柔又来势汹汹，交缠间还能听见唾液交换产生的水声，他刚开始还试图反抗，很快就沉溺其中，双手被控制的力道也逐渐减轻，而后引导着他攀上面前进攻者的肩膀。  
从背后看就像是怀里人对银发男人完全依赖性的拥抱，只有他自己才知道，怀中的人偶尔的一点点撒娇多来之不易。

直到土方觉得嘴唇已经失去知觉时，才终于被恋恋不舍地放开，他还恍惚着，边喘着气抬起眸望向银时，结果看到面前的人喉结滚动了一下，仿佛用了极大的意志力，而后才开口道：“好了，银桑这次真的要走了。”

“混蛋快走啊，又没人留你！”  
“可是多串刚刚的表情看上去真的很寂寞啊。”银时抓了抓头发，赶在被土方踢出去之前遛出门外。

直到门口安静下来，土方才后知后觉地脸色发红，低声骂了句脏话，捂着脸倒在木地板上，像是要靠这一点温度来给自己降温。

“副长，可以进来吗？”  
土方这才发现自己还躺在地上，赶紧爬起来去开门，顺便默默感谢山崎每次都能在他胡思乱想的时候过来“敲醒”他。

门口的山崎端了一杯茶，送进土方屋里后，才将一份新的报告拿出来，递给他：“对了副长，这个是我们最新收到的消息，因为刚刚不方便拿出来所以还没给你过目。”

土方翻开报告的第一页，调查对象的名字以及下面的行踪记录便猝不及防地扎进他双眼。  
而后刚刚还过热的身体似乎一瞬间就冷却下来。

“近藤兄也看过了吗？”他听见自己的声音依旧冷静。

“嗯，是昨晚才拿到的，副长您刚好去居酒屋了于是局长让我明天再给你看也不迟。今天的计划大概局长和冲田队长也是考虑到了这一点吧。”山崎点了点头，有些为难地继续道：“毕竟这次失踪事件有重大嫌疑的是那个桂小太郎领导的攘夷分子啊，而且——”

山崎似乎也有些震惊，声音都高了一个度：“那个桂小太郎最后一次出现的地方，竟然是万事屋。”

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Xmas！


	2. Chapter 2

调查报告的后几页写到，桂小太郎最后的一次行踪，是被人从万事屋二楼扔了出去。  
“……”力气这么大的也只有万事屋的那个丸子头女孩。土方转向山崎，问道：“所以那几起失踪时都有攘夷派的人在附近？那么那批跟踪的人也是他们吗？”  
”这个还没有线索，但是现在来看不排除。“

土方点了点头，从办公桌上拿起一包烟后往外走去，走了几步后顿了一下，转身对山崎道：”现在还是按计划继续调查，之后要是有什么新消息记得第一时间通知我，我不在屯所就打我电话。”他将万宝路的包装打开，想了想，拿出一根扔给山崎，“还有，再额外交给你一个任务。对其他人要保密。”

山崎接过烟，本想说他其实不抽烟，不过看到土方的表情又将话咽了回去。  
总感觉…副长现在充满斗志？

土方穿着便服走在街上，随手掏出一支烟。  
临近圣诞节，街上已经挂满了各种挂饰，还有夜晚会亮起来的彩灯在头顶上方连成一片，不远处商场门外的圣诞树一圈又一圈被铃铛缠满。

警察是没有休息日这种概念的，而圣诞节这样适合家庭团聚的日子对土方来说也意味不大。真选组是对于现在的他来讲唯一的家，没有什么比守护好“家”所在的这片土地更重要的。

而此刻这里却有着许多的未知因素，这使他内心感到不安，虽然直觉告诉土方这次事件并非如此简单，但是没有更多的证据也无从猜想。

但无论是什么样的深层原因，他都会抽丝剥茧将它抓出来，哪怕这过程需要铲除的人远比他想象的多。

哪怕需要面对的是白夜叉。

土方时常觉得坂田银时是个无比矛盾的人，他好逸恶劳又懒散、不求上进，标准废柴十级的人物，然而那具精壮身体所拥有的恐怖的战斗力却会让土方从心底感受到压迫，像是一头蛰伏的野兽，无法估量其危险程度。

他知道坂田银时作为白夜叉时留下了无数的羁绊。坂田银时时常装傻充愣，实则非常警惕，在他这个“幕府走狗”的面前从未提起一点自己的过去，就像是什么都不记得一样。

但是无所谓，他知道坂田银时并不信任他，就像他也还在怀疑“白夜叉”一样。

所以这些危险的真相，他会自己亲手去一点点挖出来。

身体比大脑快一步，潜意识的控制下，土方再次走到了万事屋的楼下，平时吵吵闹闹的二楼此刻很安静，大概是主人不在家。  
说不上是庆幸还是失落多，于是抽了一会烟，他便准备离开。刚起身头上就一痛，而后是啤酒罐砸在地上发出的“哐当”一声。

“嘶…”土方揉着额头想拔刀，抬头望去就发现罪魁祸首趴在栏杆上，懒洋洋地撑着下巴与他对望。

“…”  
“…”  
坂田银时将手放在额头边挥了挥，做了一个半吊子的军礼。  
“才分开不久就又跑来人家楼下晃悠。你们真选组果然很闲。”  
“老子是日常巡逻好吧？！和大白天还待在家里的死宅比谁更闲啊？！”

土方瞬间炸毛，得到了想象中的反应，坂田银时很满意，努力抑制嘴角想扬起来的冲动，认真思考如果拿根逗猫棒从这里伸下去，那人会不会跳起来抓。

不懂头顶上的人在傻笑什么，土方狠狠踩灭了烟，转身就要走，身后坂田银时连忙喊了几声多串，见人还是不搭理，只好撑起身子，翻身从栏杆上跳下来，走到土方面前。  
“喂。”土方听到男人的声音似乎有点无奈，“你真的读不懂潜台词吗？”  
“哈？”  
银时使劲揉了一把他的头发，小声嘟囔，“...算了，我下来也是一样。”

于是本来的巡逻计划变成了两人一起去找事件的目击证人。

两个颜值出众的男人并肩走在街上难免会引来注意。  
土方有些不太适应被盯着看，感觉毛毛的浑身不自在，他的烟瘾又犯了，忍了忍还是从兜里又掏出一支来。  
刚想点火，余光瞟到坂田银时向前走了几步，立在他的身前，正好挡住了那些探究的目光。

这样充满保护欲的举动让他有种被看穿的不安，内心深处却隐隐滋生出一点甜来，像是被重视的感觉，令人羞耻又想去靠近。

“在想什么？”银发男人突然停下，抱手看着他，眼睛微眯。  
“在想你...”土方顿了一下，“...走路有障碍吗，停下来干嘛。”  
银时把土方上下打量了一遍，嘴角一边扬起，“骗人。多串在想我吗？”  
他熟练得赶在土方暴走之前，搂着人肩膀进了旁边的店，“乖，一会慢慢给你想，现在先办案。”

土方这才发现已经到了第一个人失踪的地方。巧的是这是一家甜品店，店长似乎还和坂田银时很熟，两人没聊几句店长就用八卦的语气把自己知道的消息都告诉了银时。没过多久，他们便把这条街的几家店都挨个套了话。土方在旁边目瞪口呆，第一次意识到这个人的人缘有多好，

将收集到的情报整理好，外面天也黑了，土方掏出手机看了一眼，还没有收到山崎的任何消息，于是想了想，问道：“要去喝一杯吗？”  
银时挑了挑眉：“这还是多串第一次主动邀请我啊。”  
“哈？以前不是也有过...”土方在银时的注视下懂了，很无语，脸逐渐变红，“你又开始...别瞎想，说了是喝酒。”

*  
套路就是套路。  
最后被按在床上进入时，土方望着熟悉的白色天花板，心想果然会变成这种发展。

虽然这次他是真的只想喝酒而已，想着等把坂田银时灌醉，说不定能从他嘴里套出来什么。  
谁知道没喝多久那家伙就开始动手动脚，后面越来越过分，最后还顾及着这是公共场合的土方只能赶紧结账然后把人带走。幸好酒店的前台经常换人，所以他还不至于因为来的次数太多被行注目礼。

这次的前台大概是个新人，以为是两个醉汉找地方休息，给他们开了两张单人床的房间。土方实在没法说出口改成双人床，结果上去之后，还在看着狭窄的床发愁的他就被从背后猛地扑倒了。

酒店的单人床其实不算太小，但对于两个男人来说就太勉强了。他们将这张床占得满满的，

大概是视觉的错觉，在被那双猩红色的眼睛盯着，下身慢慢被填满时，他恍惚觉得身上的人是一匹要圈住地盘的狼，将他牢牢锁在怀里不让动弹半分。

结束后银时大概酒也醒得差不多，趴在他旁边不愿动弹，呼出的气在土方脖子上又热又痒。过一会他半撑起身子，伸手将土方打湿的刘海轻轻抚上去，而后温柔地划过土方精致的眉骨、双眼，在唇瓣处停了停，感受柔软的触感，最后回到睫毛，轻轻触动。土方的睫毛比女孩还长，以至于他垂眸时在眼下会投出一片阴影。  
就像蝴蝶会停留的地方。  
坂田银时莫名想到了这个形容。

土方觉得有点痒，于是眨了眨，再睁开时刚好撞进银时的眼里。他能感受到那双红眸里深沉的情感，浓厚到像陷入一片沼泽，他却不觉得危险。

“你会骗我吗？”土方突然开口，声音很低。  
银时的手在空中停了一瞬，而后有些不解道，“什么？”

“没听清就算了。”

银时翻身按住土方准备起身的动作，将他的手按在自己的胸膛。土方能感受到手心传来的肌肉劲瘦的触感，带着一层薄汗，底下飞速跳动的心脏透过皮肤传来微热的温度。  
银时开口，眼神专注：“不能确认的话，问问这里。”

*  
那天丢下一句不知所谓的话后，坂田银时就再也没出现。

土方在街上碰到过好几次万事屋的两个小孩，只是等他装作不在意问起卷毛下落时，平时很有礼貌的志村新八却满脸欲言又止，眼神诡异：“银桑就在万事屋，土方先生找他有事吗？”

”只是在想他拿了钱人跑哪去了，这几天都没来真选组。既然还活着，你们就记得帮我转告那个白痴快点把新的情报交上来。“土方用力捏住怀里的烟盒到变形，面上依旧毫无表情。

江户其实就这么大一块地方，若非刻意避开，也不可能十天半个月都见不到一次面。这种被区别对待的感觉并不好受，就像被当作洪水猛兽一般。  
土方并非不通人情世故，他能感受到坂田银时对自己大概是有喜欢的，只是就那么一点点罢了，甚至无法对他产生一点影响。

虽然他也没有主动联系银时，但就像是抱着一种幼稚的谁先开口谁就输掉的决心，或者说不想显得自己太过在意那家伙，默默当成了一场较量。

该死，又被耍了。

土方默默将嘴里的烟蒂泄愤似得咬烂，扔在垃圾桶，决定下次遇见那个卷毛的话一定不能被牵着鼻子走。

却没想到还未等来下一次的见面机会，他就先离开了江户。


	3. Chapter 3

在得到情报，这一系列的失踪事件源自一个私人实验室在做人体实验后，上面便要求他们马上跟进。  
土方则揽下了去实地考察的活，不日便出发。

行程太匆忙，而在即将离开江户的那一天，土方在房间内收拾东西时，山崎鬼鬼祟祟将一份报告塞给了他。  
看到封面上的几个字，他这才想起自己之前交给山崎的秘密任务——跟踪坂田银时。

他刚翻开第一页，“情侣酒店”几个字便大剌剌得摆在那里。再想起刚刚山崎看自己欲言又止的眼神，土方第一次升起杀人灭口的冲动。

山崎非常细致，将各种琐碎的小事情都记了下来。然而整页整页看了下来，正如新八所言，坂田银时依旧在正常接着一些小委托，似乎一切如常，没有什么特别的消息。  
土方并不意外，毕竟是白夜叉，反侦察能力只是最基本的。

手机静静地放在桌子上，没有任何动静。

土方强迫自己不要多想，将行李打包好后，趁着夜色悄无声息离开江户。

半个月后。

得知土方回来时，银时正在打老虎机，手指心不在焉地在按钮上点击着。

手机短信消息音响起，他不耐烦地拿起看了一眼，瞳孔瞬间放大，顾不得在“唰唰”响的老虎机，随手披上和服外套跑了出去。

后面的长谷川惊讶道：“喂，银时，发生什么了...喂，你好像中奖了！”  
“送你了。”他长腿跨上小绵羊，转动几下开关后飞驰而去，蓝色的衣袖在疾风中被吹乱。

地点是江户医院。  
推开病房门时，土方正撑着床铺坐了起来，身上穿着病服，听到声音后转过头，脸上有些惊讶：“万事屋？你怎么来了？”

银时还在喘着气，神色严肃将人上下看了一遍，见人完好无损后才松了一口气，走上前把人搂在怀里。

两人半个月没见，再见面就这么亲热，土方被他的动作弄得有些脸红，他庆幸自己刚刚因为嫌吵将其他人都赶了出去，才不至于失态。

“喂...我没事，只是普通的身体检查。”他不自觉嘴角向上扬起来，带着安抚揉了一把银时的脑袋。还是一样的手感很好。

坂田银时平时不太喜欢被人触碰头发，此时却顺势趴在了人怀里，搂住土方的腰，闷闷地道：“吓死我了，多串。”

“我只是告诉你一声回来了，没想到你脑补了这么多有的没的。”

“没事就好。”

银时伸出一只手，搂过土方脖子压了下来，对准双唇吻了上去，唇瓣慢慢厮磨，似乎一点不着急攻城掠池，只含住唇珠咬几下又放开。  
直到听见土方无意识中发出不耐的喘声，他才低笑一下，用舌尖熟练分开了牙齿，探进去寻觅他躲藏起来的软舌。

“唔…”土方被吻得喘不过气，他整个人已经趴在了银时身上，手放在他的肩处，试图将人推开，却又被更用力地抱住深吻。

过了许久才终于被放开，他已经失了力，任由坂田银时半坐起身将他搂住，轻轻摸着他额前的碎发。

两人都安静了许久没开口，过了会，银时才叹了口气，像是很委屈，“我去了真选组才知道你已经走了。”  
“以后要离开之前要先告诉我。”

“抱歉，”土方有些内疚，随后又想起了什么，将银时推开，“别光说我啊，你之前不也是突然消失了。”

银时一时间没反应过来，在脑袋里仔细搜索了一遍才意识到他指的是上次见面之后。  
他微微坐正，不甚在意道：“啊，那只是之前帮桂，他又惹了麻烦。”

“…什么麻烦？”土方话音一顿。  
银时似乎话在嘴边又咽了回去，他冲土方笑了笑，毫不遮掩得转移道：“就是一些很无聊的小事。总之没太大关系，不用在意。”

方才还满堂旖旎的气氛似乎一瞬间冷却了下来。

土方突然没了再说下去的兴趣，他扯了扯嘴角，垂下眼眸。  
银时也察觉到了土方的脸色不太好，解释道：“我不是那个意思。”

“嗯。我知道。”  
事实上，每次只要提到稍微涉及到银时过去的话题，都会被这样随意敷衍过去。两人互相都揣着明白装糊涂，却又不说破，永远隔着一层纱谈话。

虽然他作为真选组，问及这些话题难免更加敏感，像有所图，也并非不能理解。  
同样的，他也有自己付出一切也要守护的东西。  
只是如今的他，也想成为站在坂田银时身旁，分担他过去到未来的伙伴。

土方难以自控得想到，在那群朋友的面前，坂田银时是否也会这样维护自己，还是会和他们一起嘲笑所谓的“幕府走狗”。

究其根源大概还是不信任。他无法确定坂田银时对他究竟怎么想，而维持这种缺乏信任的关系似乎比独自一人还要难受百倍。

大概只有结束才能止损。

敲门声适时响起，银时起身去开了门，山崎站在门外，手上提着一份便当盒，看上去很无措。

土方瞬间意识回笼。  
被自己下属得知在和男人约炮这件事大概可以算得上他最近最羞耻的。他轻咳一声，装作随意道：“万事屋，你先走吧。山崎，将便当拿过来。”

门口处站着那俩人迟迟未动，土方余光瞟过去，看见坂田银时皱着眉，眼睛在他和山崎之前来回转了几圈后不知道为什么脸色就沉了下去，满脸的风雨欲来。  
土方没太细想，等到银时离开后终于松了口气，他可不想再打碎自己的形象。

山崎则战战兢兢地伸头望了望，他得知了这个不得了的秘密之后就一直觉得自己会被灭口。  
但是在进去之后看到副长耳垂发红时，又不禁感慨大概副长先会因为脸皮薄自己把自己臊死。

那一天似乎短暂的慢了一瞬，而后土方便因为有太多报告要总结而忙了起来。

虽然在他的配合下，那个实验室已被捣毁，人体实验也已经暂停，但细想起来又有一些跳不过去的疑点。

比如实验目的的所谓人体增强是准备用在哪里，为何私人实验室要冒这么大风险研究这个，相关资金从哪里来。  
还有最初的那份情报，为何桂小太郎会牵扯其中。而同样的，万事屋是否是知情人。

然而怀疑再多，现有的线索也是有限的，所以只能先放一放。

———————————————  
万事屋内。

白色的床单皱成一团，被人紧紧抓在手里，周围地上到处扔的是衣服，安全套的包装被人随意撕开后扔进了垃圾桶。

银时一只手扶住性器，另一只手将橡胶套从顶端抚至下端，将粗大的茎体包裹的完完全全，上面凸起的经脉也看得分明。他拿过一个枕头垫在黑发男人身下，而后抬起一边的腿挂在自己臂弯，另一边掌住下体，对准已经充分润滑后的小穴，缓缓送了进去——

被人缓慢开拓的感觉无比明显得印在体内，土方扬起头，修长的脖颈在被完全进入的一霎那连成直线。他胸膛无意识向上挺，嘴唇微张，发出无声的叹息，而后在下一秒被连续的凶狠撞击碎裂成了一块块的轻喘。

身上的人似乎对他的身体格外熟悉，找准了他体内最敏感的一点，不断地撩拨、擦过、狠撞。快感一波接一波令他承受不住，只得手指无意识在对方背后划出一道道抓痕，试图叫人慢下来，却不想轻微的疼痛更激发了对方的好胜心与控制欲，下身频率越加快了起来。

“白痴…慢一点…”他终于忍不住开口求人，带了点无意识的哭腔，听得银时身体一顿，俯身将人搂得更紧，下身的动作倒是乖乖得慢了。  
“那多串好好叫几声，越淫荡越好。”

“叫屁叫…”土方对这种要求十分无语，瞪了银时一眼，结果被报复性一顶，“啊…”

一声呻吟不受控制得流了出来，他面上一热，银发男人却还不满足似得，无规律得乱耸动，像是在撒娇一般。土方被他扭动时带动的性器一下一下戳着，后穴竟有了些痒意，可是刚刚才叫人要慢一点，现在的他不好意思再开口，只下意识抬起臀部，偷偷摩擦了一下床单。

这样的小动作当然没逃过银时的眼睛，他低低笑了一声，土方的动作僵住，银发男人埋下头，在耳边用低沉的嗓音轻声说了什么，他的耳垂一瞬间变红，而后扭过头，抿着嘴巴，看上去一脸不开心。

“欸，多串，别…”银时试图捕捉身下人的嘴唇，却被一直避开，他无奈地笑了笑，服软道：“好了好了，十四才没有欲求不满，只有小银时才欲求不满，还坚强得硬着呢。”

“但是是错觉吗，”银时顿了一下，继续道，“总觉得今天的多串比以往更有感觉。难道是因为在万事屋做的关系？”

“是错觉。”

土方想自己死也不会承认坂田银时猜对了。

本来以为今晚是去酒店，结果在出发前，被银时以”家里小孩都走了，想在万事屋做一次“这样的理由拐到了这里。

出乎意料的，银时房间倒是不像他本人那样乱糟糟，大概是因为家里有新八收拾的原因。土方躺在床单上，枕头被子传来了银时的味道，像主人一样，霸道又温暖地将他包围。  
就连洗衣液也是草莓味的。  
那家伙到底有多喜欢草莓味的东西啊，土方嫌弃地想到，却还是悄悄把被子攥得更紧。

成为床伴关系之后，虽然没有约定，但两人都默契地没有参入太多对方的私生活，平时也默认在酒店。所以在听到坂田银时邀请时，虽然土方表面上依旧没过多表情，内心却忍不住有些雀跃起来，伴随着各种猜测。

别想太多，土方在路上一直警告自己，结果在趁坂田银时去洗澡时，还是偷偷在房间转了一圈。  
所幸并没有找到陌生人的痕迹，就连润滑液和套子也是临时买的。

所以人类是无法得到满足的生物，就在之前他还觉得维持现状就好，此刻却忍不住想更进一步。

他甚至不知道自己是因为雄性的终于可以在对方领地留下自己气息的本能而兴奋，还是因为自己可能是坂田银时带回家的第一个炮友这种可能性。  
仅仅是这样就够了，他想。再多的他不再祈求，此刻知道自己对他而言是特别的就够了。

感受到土方的分心，银时眯了眯眼，红眸露出一丝阴暗，他狠狠拍了身下人白皙的臀瓣，留下了一个掌印。  
“腿抬起来，夹住了。”他将人双腿抬起来放置自己腰间，而后进行最后的冲刺。

在泄出的那一刻，土方脑内有白光闪过，像是濒死前的回溯，而后被灭顶的快感淹没。随后不久，身上的人闷哼一声也发泄了出来。虽然隔着一层套，但体内液体流过的触觉过于鲜明，像是被内射一般，让他忍不住夹了夹腿。

“唔...”刚发泄的性器受不起这种刺激，银时挑了挑眉道，“多串是想再来一次吗？”

“想都别想。”虽然只做了一次，但时间太久，土方现在累得眼睛都懒得抬起来，“今晚我还要回屯所。”

银时很喜欢土方事后的模样，漂亮又带着一丝慵懒，没有了平时的禁欲感和距离感，全身写着任君采撷，能极大满足男人的征服欲。

在床上温存一会后，他将人抱去了浴室清洗，土方似乎极其困乏，以前还会象征性地害羞，现在却乖乖地靠在墙边，任银时帮他清理后面。

”上次的事件已经结束了吧，怎么还有这么多工作，真选组是没有其他人了吗。“  
此时两人正躺在床上，银时拿过土方的和服内衬替人穿上，手指划过触感极好的皮肤，他动作极缓，像是有些遗憾，只是满身情爱的痕迹最终还是被布料掩盖。  
”瞎说什么。“土方睁开眼睛，撑起身子坐正，从床边拿过外套随意披上，”剩下的问题还很多，况且最近组里都很忙，不止是我。“

"啊，说起来最近是没怎么看到那个红豆包了。"银时眯着眼睛挠了挠脑袋，”之前可是经常见到他尾随我的身影啊。“  
土方面色镇定，装作不知情：”山崎吗？最近安排他做内务。“  
”你怎么老是山崎山崎的叫他，这么亲切。“  
”...这还亲切吗，都直呼姓了。“

他拿起佩刀，起身走到玄关，银时跟在他身后，只穿了一条印满草莓的平角内裤，精壮的肌肉上满是挠痕，但他似乎一点也不在意，土方倒是先不好意思了，于是一边蹲下穿鞋，一边将人赶回去穿衣服。

”怎么办，突然想让你留下来。“靠在墙上的人开口，看不清神色。

土方身形顿了顿：”别说傻话了。“

银时抬眸一笑，挥手道：”路上小心。“


End file.
